It is now a well established principle that behavioral factors play an important role in disease processes. "Behavioral medicine" has become recognized as a field of biomedical research committed to the investigation of the basic mechanisms whereby behavioral phenomena influence disease, and the disciplines of psychology, sociology, anthropology and psychiatry have been integrated into the biomedical sciences for this purpose. The use of animal models to study the human condition is as old as Western science, and because nonhuman primates share a close phylogenetic affinity to Man, they have become the most suitable models for the study of many diseases. However, the methods and applications of behavioral medicine have not permeated into laboratory animal medicine. To remediate this deficiency, we propose a 5-week training program to provide intensive, applied training in the methods, techniques, protocols and procedures of biobehavioral primatology. The specific aims are to provide the post-DVM lab animal specialist with a fundamental understanding of behavioral data collection, storage and analytic techniques and protocols, to give an understanding of the basic elements of normative rhesian social biology through direct observation and application of these methodologies and; to develop a practical, working knowledge of behavioral primatological research methodology and analytic techniques. The training is significant because the lab animal researcher has been responsible for the development of animal models of biomedical research, and if they are to expand behavioral medicine studies using nonhuman primate models, it is critical they have a basic understanding of biobehavioral methodological principles; and it is now well recognized that behavioral parameters are perhaps the most important consideration in the successful management of primate colonies. The training will be provided by several faculty instructors expert in areas of primate research methods. The training focuses heavily on practical application and direct student experience, so the student will practice daily applying the procedures, techniques, and protocols presented, demonstrated and lectured on by the faculty. The training will be done at Morgan Island, a 400+ acre wooded island supporting 2730 free-ranging rhesus monkeys in 22 intact, stagle social troops.